Skin-To-Skin
"Skin-To-Skin" by Sweat Invaders is featured on Just Dance 2 (as a DLC),'' Just Dance 3'' (as a DLC), and Just Dance: Summer Party. Dancer The dancer is a man that has green standing hair, green clothes and green socks. Background In the background there are glowing triangles, coloured lines and squares. Gold Moves This song has 4 Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All: Slowly make a circle with both of your hands. skintoskinallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves STS GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Skin-To-Skin ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Jump (For My Love) * No Limit * What You Waiting For? Captions Skin-To-Skin ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in ''Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Bring It Back * Heavy Punch * Knees Up * Point 'N' Punch * Push Down * Step Clap * Stretch 'N' Point Trivia *''Skin-To-Skin'' is one of the many songs by Sweat Invaders. ** It's the only song by Sweat Invaders to be in ''Just Dance 2''. **''Funkytown'' is by Sweat Invaders too, but it's a cover; the original song is by Lipps Inc. *The song and dance routine look like workout training, or like Sweat Mode from ''Just Dance 4''. *Though the "singer" speaks, the words are not translated into lyrics. ** This feature would later be seen in Just Mario. ** Also, the "singer" describes the moves the coach does, a feature that would later be seen in Just Sweat programs in Just Dance 4 (most notably ''Electro Body Combat''). * In Just Dance 3 this song is not included in the DLC Packs featuring the Sweat Invaders' songs from that game. This could be because it's from Just Dance 2. * This song holds the record for the longest continuous appearance in a single Mashup: he lasts for 45 seconds in Jump (For My Love)’s Sweat Mashup. * The arrows of the pictograms are purple, even though the coach's glove is blue. ** The purple colour might be reminiscent of a Beta element. * The song is featured in a Just Dance 3 DLC Pack named St. Valentine's Day, along with Why Oh Why ''and ''Katti Kalandal; however, this routine isn't love-themed. * The dancer messed up with a move, before he started to punch. *This is the third song to feature a chubby dancer. It is preceded by [http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Girl_(You_Are_Beautiful) Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)], [http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/You_Can%27t_Hurry_Love You Can't Hurry Love], [http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_Dust Gold Dust] and Hit The Road Jack. Gallery Skintoskin.jpg|Skin-To-Skin JD2 DLC SkinToSkin 1920-1080.jpg|Beta EX.png skin2skinmenu.png Videos File:Just Dance Summer Party - Skin-To-Skin (The Sweat Invaders) File:Just Dance 3 Skin-To-Ski, Sweat Invaders (Solo) 5* Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:DLC's Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:2010's Category:Just Dance 2 DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Ubisoft Studios Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Songs That Hold Records